Pantheon
In the beginning, was darkness, an endless void of nothingness. Within this void something stirred. A being… One with immense power over all… He drifted for eons bringing shape and life to world after countless world. However, he soon grew bored with this eternal life. After many years of contemplating with himself he decided to create children. However, they were little more than ghostly images of himself, with not definite state, or power. He grew depressed. What was he missing? He then looked inside himself. Power. He had so much inside himself enough to bend the very fabric of the universe to his will. He could spare some. So he ripped the power from within and began to implant his children with it. He was not foolish though and knew too much would only destroy himself. His children grew into proud and beautiful beings. ''' '''He was glad of his achievement and would watch for centuries as his children moved gracefully around the wonderful domain he made them, but as he watched they were plotting. They hated their eventless lives. They wanted power, power beyond anything they could imagine. They looked towards their creator, their... father. They would seize that power for themselves one of these days, and they would be the masters of the universe. One day their father laid down for a rest, something he very seldom did. It was time. Alone they could be but an annoying child in the face of the true power of their father, but together… together they were much more. Surprise lent its aid and soon after their father awoken to discover something was wrong even though many died in the process he was overpowered and subdued. His power was slowly ripped out of him… his life force drained, and with every thread removed he began to fade. Soon nothing remained but a shadowy figure which soon dispersed into the void… and his power divided greedily between the surviving children… 'Larissa' Larissa, the Golden Lady, the Matriarch of Life, who always loved to dance in the sun filled plains of their domain and had a passion for goodness and the sanctity of life chose the power over light, life, and the good aspects of existence. All Gods and Goddesses take a variety of forms. It is difficult to describe some of their astonishing appearances, but there are forms they often take. “There was a flash of light. For an instant, the whole field of vision was overpowering in its brightness, a field of white. Where there was void before, a shape now stood, a woman with golden hair and a dress that looked as if it was made of molten gold, ever flowing. It shown with the light of a thousand suns and no darkness could penetrate it. Her skin itself shined with a light even more brilliant. No being among the stars, within the planes, no mortal, no immortal, no creature, nothing, and no one compared to radiant beauty of that woman. Wise and good is the queen of light, the matriarch of life, and the terror of terrors.” ~Excerpt from Mysteries of the Divine: Visions of the Past, Present, and Future by Aluminus Fent Domains: Community, Glory, Good, Healing, Law, Magic, Nobility, Sun Alignment: The Gods and Goddesses aren’t easy to determine the thoughts and tendencies of. Therefore, their alignment is not easy to place and not absolute by any means. Lawful Good. 'Tritonian' Tritonian, who always loved to swim, walk, dance, and even dwell in or near water, chose the power over water. All Gods and Goddesses take a variety of forms. It is difficult to describe some of their astonishing appearances, but there are forms they often take. “The man was there, alone in the void. He could hold a planet on his little finger. His eyes were blue and large, as big as a sun. They were vast oceans and tears rolled down his cheeks, appearing as rivers, his pupil was a massive whale, forever swimming in place. His hair and beard were immense appearing as an old man. However, if one stared long enough it began to change, the waves of hair, waves of water, and every creature that resides in waters was in it, swimming in the cascades of water. In his right hand, a trident was placed. He was adorned in seaweeds and plants of the seas, like a gown made up of the floor of an ocean over his body. There is no greater life giver, no greater destructor than water, Tritonian, The Wave Lord.” ~Excerpt from Mysteries of the Divine: Visions of the Past, Present, and Future by Aluminus Fent Domains: Magic, Water, Weather Alignment: The Gods and Goddesses aren’t easy to determine the thoughts and tendencies of. Therefore, their alignment is not easy to place and not absolute by any means. Lawful Neutral. 'Gladias' Gladias who loved to dwell and be amidst all of the great animals that inhabited their domain and always saw the earth as much, much more than ground the walk on chose the power over earth and nature. All Gods and Goddesses take a variety of forms. It is difficult to describe some of their astonishing appearances, but there are forms they often take. “A plant appeared and bloomed into a giant, brilliant flower a bloom that seemed to shift colors in an instant, each color more fantastic than the last. From that bud, a boy appeared. He smiled with a smile that even seemed to effect the Goddess of Death herself, a glorious grin. A mesh of nature and earth seemed to spiral down his body, stone on one band and a fresh green skin on the other as if a leaf was draped across it. His feet were like mountains and his long flowing hair a jungle and in lived a plethora of animals of all shapes and size. He leaned on the Wave Lord his hand dipping in the water that ran down his cheeks and from that hand sprouted flowers. Gladias, Earth Father, a mother to all.” ~Excerpt from Mysteries of the Divine: Visions of the Past, Present, and Future by Aluminus Fent Domains: Animal, Destruction, Earth, Magic, Plant Alignment: The Gods and Goddesses aren’t easy to determine the thoughts and tendencies of. Therefore, their alignment is not easy to place and not absolute by any means. Chaotic Good. 'Laventris' Laventris who despised all life and would always dwell alone in the darkest parts of their domain and whose min was always full of dark thoughts chose the power over death and all the more evil factors of existence. All Gods and Goddesses take a variety of forms. It is difficult to describe some of their astonishing appearances, but there are forms they often take. “A cloud of some dark, foul gas appeared, darker than the void itself. The smell was putrid. From that cloud stepped a woman. The woman was dressed in a dress of shadows, if Larissa’s dress emitted light this woman’s dress sucked the light from the world and as it met the radiant rays from Larissa the rays began to make war, none ever backing down. The woman’s face was pale, so pale it is was white. She eyes looked on the world with hatred and her face never ceased its frown. Her sickly eyes bled and indeed so did every other orifice on her face. Laventris, Deathbringer, the Mistress of the Night.” ~Excerpt from Mysteries of the Divine: Visions of the Past, Present, and Future by Aluminus Fent Domains: Darkness, Death, Destruction, Evil, Magic, Repose Alignment: The Gods and Goddesses aren’t easy to determine the thoughts and tendencies of. Therefore, their alignment is not easy to place and not absolute by any means. Lawful Evil. 'Flarona' Flarona, who enjoyed heat and dwelled in or near the great cvolcanoes of their domain chose the power over fire, her rage is unmatched. All Gods and Goddesses take a variety of forms. It is difficult to describe some of their astonishing appearances, but there are forms they often take. “A sun burst forth with a magnificent fire and that fire took the shape of another woman. Her hair was a mane of fire and it changed with her mood, from a small campfire to a raging inferno with rage, and she was enraged almost always. She wore a dress of flames, it seemed like molten rock. Her face was dark, almost looking charred and it ran red with veins of lava, a web of fire covering the entire body. No one can match her rage, no one her fury, Flarona, the Flame Birther.” ~Excerpt from Mysteries of the Divine: Visions of the Past, Present, and Future by Aluminus Fent Domains: Destruction, Fire, Glory, Magic, Nobility, Strength, War Alignment: The Gods and Goddesses aren’t easy to determine the thoughts and tendencies of. Therefore, their alignment is not easy to place and not absolute by any means. Lawful Neutral. 'Aravion' Aravion who would run and dance in the wind swept plains and swell in the clouds of their domain chose the power over wind and air. All Gods and Goddesses take a variety of forms. It is difficult to describe some of their astonishing appearances, but there are forms they often take. “The next to appear was less man and more a mist. He looked old with a white beard, dressed in a cloak of clouds. One moment he took the form of a man with a staff in his hands, his cloak hid his face and the only thing that showed is glowing white eyes. The next moment he was a mist, one with the wind. He spoke with a whisper that seemed to echo in your mind. Aravion, Skycarver, Windcaller.” ~Excerpt from Mysteries of the Divine: Visions of the Past, Present, and Future by Aluminus Fent Domains: Air, Magic, Scalykind, Weather Alignment: The Gods and Goddesses aren’t easy to determine the thoughts and tendencies of. Therefore, their alignment is not easy to place and not absolute by any means. Lawful Neutral. Vanessaria Vanessaria who spent decades pondering over the depths of her and her sibling’s minds and bodies and her father’s body and mind chose the power over mind and body. All Gods and Goddesses take a variety of forms. It is difficult to describe some of their astonishing appearances, but there are forms they often take. “As the Gods and Goddesses spoke they mentioned another of them, Venessaria. She was not to be found.” ~Excerpt from Mysteries of the Divine: Visions of the Past, Present, and Future by Aluminus Fent Domains: Charm, Knowledge, Liberation, Madness, Magic, Travel Alignment: The Gods and Goddesses aren’t easy to determine the thoughts and tendencies of. Therefore, their alignment is not easy to place and not absolute by any means. True Neutral.